Magnetoelectric memory devices are known in the art. Exemplary discrete magneto-resistive memory devices are disclosed, for example, in C. Grezes et al., Ultra-low switching energy and scaling in electric-field-controlled nanoscale magnetic tunnel junctions with high resistance-area product, Appl. Phys. Lett. 108, 012403 (2016); and S. Kanai, Electric-field-induced magnetization switching in CoFeB/MgO magnetic tunnel junctions with high junction resistance, Appl. Phys. Lett. 108, 192406 (2016). An array of magnetoelectric memory devices is disclosed, for example, in Hochul Lee et al., Source Line Sensing in Magneto-Electric Random-Access Memory to Reduce Read Disturbance and Improve Sensing Margin, IEEE Magnetics Letters, Vol. 7, 3103405 (2016).